


First Time For Everything.

by thinkpink20



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's talk about sex," Rob says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything.

"Let's talk about sex," Rob says.

David, who is reading a tattered copy of The Guardian his flatmate left on the table in the hallway, looks up. "Um, Salt and Pepa, 1991?"

"This isn't a pop quiz, David."

Rob takes the newspaper from David's hands so he has nothing to hide behind. "I think its time we talked about it."

"Oh God," David says, "You sound like my father. Are you going to show me an embarrassingly detailed pop-up book?"

Rob ignores David's attempt at trying to shrug this off. Again.

"We need to talk about it before it happens."

"Hang on, I thought I was supposed to be the up-tight, anal retentive one?"

"You are," Rob points out. "You're also the one who freaks out when things happen that you haven't planned for and talked through a hundred or so times."

David is silent and for a second Rob wonders whether he's gone a bit too far with the brutal honesty. But if he has then it's really all down to sexual frustration, and the sexual frustration is David's fault. Because this afternoon is the eighth (Rob has counted) time that they've been kissing and undressing and touching when David has suddenly just stopped in the middle of it all and started talking about work schedules and comedy panel show insecurities.

And frankly Rob can't take much more of David cock-blocking him. Whilst also - oddly - cock-blocking himself. It's the patented Mitchell brand of insecurity and self denial and whilst Rob loves him dearly - really does - he can't take much more.

"David?"

"What?"

"Say something."

David blushes. "Like what?"

"Like why you keep stopping me every time I touch your belt buckle."

Rob feels embarrassed too, hasn't ever had a conversation like this with anyone in his entire life; his relationships in school and at Cambridge had all just happened. And he's been married so long he's stopped needing to consider what sex means before it takes place. It's difficult but David is David and so he knows that if they don't have this conversation, either nothing will ever happen or they'll both get so horribly drunk it’ll seem like a regret the next morning.

"I'm just... nervous."

"You're not a blushing virgin, David."

There is an edge to his voice and Rob tries to temper that. It wouldn't be so bad if he could stop thinking about it. Imagining it. If he could keep his mind off what David might look like when he -

"Rob?"

"What?" he snaps back to reality. David is looking bewildered.

"Were you even listening? I was just saying that I'm nervous because it's - y'know, you. Us."

Rob is flattered. Has always been vaguely flattered that this intelligent, funny, interesting individual wants to know him. "I know," he says, and is glad to hear that his voice isn't so harsh now.

"I mean, there are a multitude of potential ways this could go wrong and if it does, our working relationship could - "

Rob holds his hand up. "I think I'm going to need nicotine for this. Outside?"

When they're stood hunched against the cold in the alleyway leading to David's back garden, Rob lights a cigarette and offers it out for a drag as an apologetic gesture for hauling him out here in the chilly north London weather. David takes it for something to do, barely inhales and then hands it back. Rob gladly takes it from him, trying to get his nerves and frustration under control, mildly jealous of David's life-long apparent lack of nicotine addiction.

"So you're worried it'll fuck things up?" Rob asks, when he's finally feeling more in control.

"I like to think I would have put it in a slightly more eloquent way, but yes."

David smiles, which must surely be a good thing. Rob can see he's dithering from the winter chill. "You're worried I'm going to use you for your body and then cast you aside?"

"Yes, because clearly I am Jessica Alba and this is all about carnal lust for you."

They both snigger, feeling like a pair of teenagers.

"So what is it then?"

"Well..." David stalls. He digs his hands further in his coat pockets and focuses on his feet; Rob has an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. "What if it's a disaster and we can't look each other in the eye? Or what if it's fantastic but it somehow kills our chemistry?"

"What, one almighty explosion of chemistry uses up our entire stock of the stuff?"

David winces. "I'm not entirely sure I can live up to the term 'almighty explosion' but yes, that's the general idea."

Rob nods, flicks his cigarette end on the floor and grinds it out with his heel. He blows smoke into the air already filled with a fine January fog and then looks back at David, who is staring at him as though perhaps Rob knows all the answers. The feelings of want and need suddenly seem to flood back into him.

"You do realise the only way to get the answer to all these questions is to just do it, don't you?" Rob asks, his feet subconsciously closing the gap between them.

David is standing with his back to the house, his flimsy shirt and coat the only thing separating him from the brickwork. "Yeah," he says, and he is looking longingly at Rob's mouth when he speaks.

Their eyes meet very briefly before Rob moves forward and kisses him. It's a good thing that the alleyway is secluded and that David's flatmate is well and truly at work because apart from once in a trailer on the set of Peep Show, they've never kissed outside before. Getting caught is not an option.

David is kissing him like he means it, which increases the sudden feeling of desperation Rob finds clutching his chest rather significantly. It's cold but where they're pressed together it's warm, the fabric of their coats rustling against each other the only sound other than the boom, boom, boom of a CD player blaring somewhere else along the street. Rob can feel against his chest how quickly David's heart appears to be pounding and he focuses on that as he pushes his hands underneath the layers of coat and shirt and finds skin.

When hands are suddenly on his waist and dragging him closer, Rob realises he's probably lost any control he'd previously gained over himself earlier. And when he pushes his hips against David and feels him hard through his jeans, Rob's stomach flutters like he's missed a step going down. He realises he's smiling against David's mouth and tries to stop.

"Um - ah, inside?" David mumbles.

Rob nods, kissing him again for another long minute before letting go long enough to open the door.

The idea is to get through the kitchen, through the living room and then make it upstairs but that fails miserably somewhere in the front hallway and Rob settles for unbuckling David's belt against the banister on the third step up. They're both breathing as though they've just completed the London Marathon but David manages to say, "Here?" with an element of disbelief and Rob stops kissing him long enough to reply with a shaky,

"Looks like it."

David's jeans fall just around his hips and when Rob slips his hand inside and touches him, David moans. Loudly. And obviously without realising what he's doing.

Rob finds it hard to kiss whilst he's grinning.

"Oh, shit," David says, which isn't the most romantic thing Rob has ever heard whilst giving someone a hand-job and balancing on a staircase, but the effect goes straight to his groin anyway. He finds himself moaning too, fumbling with his own zip.

When his own jeans are around his ankles, Rob decides that this probably isn't going to be the longest sexual experience of his adult life so he pushes their bodies together, hoping that he can hold the two of them, as David appears to have lost all coherent thought long ago.

After a second though, David's hand joins his and Rob uses his free hand to grip the banister behind them, ensuring they don't fall. Considering the delicious distraction of David's wet mouth against his and the occasional groans that make him weak at the knees, he's rather surprised he has any brain power left to consider their health and safety.

"Now," David suddenly says into their kiss.

Rob's brain fumbles for something other than the pleasure of skin on skin. "Huh?"

"Now," he says again, and Rob has no time left to wonder what he's going on about. When he realises David is coming all over him, the thought of it, the image of David in front of him saying Rob’s name causes his own orgasm before he knows what’s happening.

Afterwards they stand there in a slightly sticky mess on the stairs. Rob wants to move and get clean but at the same time never actually wants to move again, would quite like to stay like this forever. Next to David. With whom he has finally had a sexual encounter. Finally.

He is about to suggest they do something outrageous like get in the shower together when David kisses him, sloppy and messy and as the kiss goes on for a few minutes Rob is aware that he shouldn’t really be able to find anything this arousing immediately after sex, but he does.

“Bloody hell,” Rob mutters, now the one unable to saying anything that isn’t inappropriate swearing.

“Just checking,” David says.

He frowns. “Checking what?”

“That we haven’t used up all our chemistry.”

On the third step up of David’s stairs, Rob tries desperately not to smile.


End file.
